1. Field of Invention
The present inventions relates to a speaker, and more particularly to a speaker spider with integral lead wire arrangement that provides enhanced durability, higher sound quality and improved safety for a speaker with a minimum cost and manufacturing steps.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional speaker always has problems of instability and imperfect sound quality. These two major problems are inherent from the structural limitation of the conventional speaker.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional speaker 9 comprises a speaker frame 90, a cone 91, a speaker spider 92 and a voice coil 93. The cone 91, which is supported by the speaker frame 90 in an axially movable manner, has a connection opening 911 provided at a base portion 912 thereof and at least a pair through holes 913 provided at a predetermined position of the cone 91. The speaker spider 92 is co-axially connected to the base portion 912 of the cone 91. The voice coil 93 connected to the speaker spider 92 generally comprises two pairs of voice coil wires 931 extended towards the cone 91 by penetrating the through holes 913 of the cone 91 respectively. The speaker 9 also generally comprises two pairs of lead wires 94, each having a first and a second end, are adapted for connecting the voice coil 93 with an speaker terminal 95, wherein each of the first ends of the lead wires 94 penetrates the through holes 913 of the cone 91 and connects to the respective voice coil wire 931 of the voice coil 93 at the base portion 912 of the cone 91. Each of the second ends of the lead wires 94 is adapted for connecting to the speaker terminal 95 behind the cone 91. Therefore, lead wires 94 are suspending behind the cone 91 and several problems are induced from the wires connection between the voice coil 93 and the speaker terminal 95.
During the vibration of the cone 91 of the speaker, the lead wires 94 may overlap or touch with each other that may cause short circuit. It not only greatly degrades the quality of the speaker but also poses a risk of causing fire that adversely affects the utility safety of the speaker.
On the other hand, there will be relative pulling and pushing forces applied to the lead wires 94, stretching force occurred between the lead wires 94 and the cone 91, and relative pulling force formed between the lead wires 94 and the voice coil 93. Thus, the chance of losing or insecure contact between the lead wires 94 and other parts of the speaker is relatively great that may lead to sound instability. Or, in the worst case, the conventional speaker may be electrically disconnected when the connection between the wires breaks.
Since through holes 913 are necessarily provided on the cone 91 for the connection of wires, the cone surface is defected that generally lowers sound quality.
Furthermore, since the lead wires 94 are suspending behind the cone 91, there is relative force formed between the lead wires 94 and the speaker spider 92 such that the lead wires 94 greatly hinders the smooth vibration of the speaker spider 92 and adversely affects the sound quality.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a speaker spider with integral lead wire arrangement which provides enhanced durability, higher sound quality and improved safety for a speaker.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker spider with integral lead wire arrangement which enables a speaker to be manufactured by fewer steps in a lower cost while achieving a higher quality in comparison with the conventional speaker structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker spider with integral lead wire arrangement, wherein the relative pulling and pushing force applied to the lead wires, the stretching force occurred between the lead wires and the cone, and/or the relative pulling force formed between the lead wires and the voice coil during vibration are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker spider with integral lead wire arrangement such that no suspending wire is required for connection to the voice coil and hence any possible unwanted contact or overlapping of the voice coil wires and the lead wires is eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker spider with integral lead wire arrangement, wherein the cone surface is complete and no hole is required on the cone surface for connecting the voice coil wires of the vice coil and the lead wires to an speaker terminal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker spider with integral lead wire arrangement, wherein no relative movement between the speaker spider and the lead wires and the smooth vibration of the speaker spider will not be affected by any suspending lead wires behind the cone.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a speaker spider arrangement which comprises:
a speaker spider which has a central opening defining an inner rim for mounting on a voice coil of a speaker, a periphery outer rim for affixing to a speaker frame of the speaker, and a spring effect portion provided at a portion located between the inner rim and the outer rim to enable the inner rim to be moved axially up and down with respect to the outer rim when a driving force is applied to the inner rim and be retained to an original position after the driving force is released; and
an integral lead wire arrangement which comprises:
at least a pair of lead wires each having a length longer than a distance between the inner rim and the outer rim of the speaker spider, wherein each of the lead wires has an inner end portion, an outer end portion and an attachment portion extended between the inner and the outer end portions, wherein the two attachment portions of the two lead wires are spacedly extended from the inner rim to the outer rim of speaker spider while the inner end portion and the outer end portion of each of the lead wires are outwardly extended from the inner rim and the outer rim of the speaker spider respectively for connection to voice coil wire of the voice coil and an speaker spider terminal of the speaker respectively, and
means for attaching the attachment portions of the lead wires on one side surface of the speaker spider so as to ensure the attachment portions of the lead wires being spacedly extended between the inner rim and the outer rim of the speaker spider and to integrate with the speaker spider to move simultaneously.